Just a Novelty Toy
by Storm Elf
Summary: School threatens to rip Hiei and Kurama apart. sounds crappy but actually good As with most of my stories: ORIGINAL IDEA havent seen one quite like this one before. rateing will go up
1. Dear

Novelty Toy  
  
WARNINGS and a little ranting: Yaoi, bad language at some points, a shit load of angst once the story gets started, talking about their bedroom life (but only saying how it is practically nonexistent), nothing worse than cuddling/kissing. I mean, come on, this story is listed under angst THEN romance! I cant let them have a happy little love life  
  
Timeline: screw the time line!  
  
Summery: you should have read it before you clicked on the thingy to come here!  
  
Disclaimer: ya, sure, like you actually think that I own it!  
  
Rain cascaded down roof tops and flooded the streets. The moon gave an eerie glow to the world when it was not covered by the clouds. Leaved, leaden with water, dumped their loads on a small figure seeking refuge in a tree. The figure let out a small cry as the biting cold attacked his small body. He looked remorsefully into a window which was emitting a warm light. Hunger tore at his insides, threatening to eat him if he did not satisfy the acid in his stomach. He shivered again and shifted to try to keep his hands warm. This only caused the leaves to dump more water on the already wet demon.  
  
"It wasn't always like this. . ." he mumbled, thinking back to what his life was like only months before.  
  
Novelty Toy,  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hiei," Kurama called softly to the small demon in his room. "School starts tomorrow."  
  
Hiei looked back at his lover. It had been June when Kurama had admitted his love to him and their love had blossomed over the summer. They had never spent a day apart since then. No one knew of their love. Kurama refused to tell anyone. One time at the park they had seen a gay couple. Kuwabara had been with them and flipped out about it. Yusuke had called him a homophobe and hit him upside the head. Hiei had a sneaky supsision that Yusuke had figured them out, he always had been rather bright.  
  
"So?" Hiei asked  
  
"So I wont be able to spend as much time with you" Kurama waited for this to resister with Hiei before he continued. "That doesn't mean that we wont ever see each other though. I still want you to sleep here, with me"  
  
Hiei, who had been lounging on the bed, looked over at Kurama who was sitting at his desk. Kurama stood up and walked the short distance to Hiei. He bent down and kissed his lover's Jagan as softly as he could. Hiei sat up some and soon found that he was once more in Kurama's loving embrace. (AN: that is about the maximum of action that Hiei is going to get, poor demon)  
  
~()~ (that means that time has passed)  
  
The awful sound of buzzing caused Kurama to wake up with a start. He smacked the snooze alarm for all that it was worth. Hiei had woken up during this and was now staring at Kurama with blurry eyes. He yawned and laid back down.  
  
"What am I doing awake right now?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I am awake so you should be too, even though I was hoping to turn off the alarm before you woke up"  
  
Kurama crawled out of bed and over to his closet. He stripped off his pajamas (AN: See, nothing happened) and put on his uniform. About that time, Hiei began to function. He sat up just in time to see Kurama reach for his hair brush. He watched the brush, hypnotized by it and Kurama's hair. He moaned slightly and ordered his legs to get him out of bed. He was not surprised when they did not. He yawned once more and closed his eyes. Just because Kurama was willing to get up at no o'clock in the morning didn't mean that he was.  
  
"Good bye, Hiei, I will see you when I get home from school"  
  
Hiei moaned in response leaving Kurama to wonder if he had actually gotten the message. He passed it off as nothing and bounded out of the door.  
  
~()~  
  
School was enjoyable, or as enjoyable as it could get anyway. There was only one hang up, one of his classes was not the one that he had signed up for. He went to the guidance office for clarification.  
  
"Excuse me, I asked for advanced placement history, I seem to have gotten the wrong class."  
  
"No, I'm afraid that there is a small problem with that class. The teacher is out for the first week or two of school, maternity leave. Everyone in that class has been sent to another history class until she gets back. Your grades will be transferred from the class that you are in now to her class once you start to take it. I hope that that has clarified everything up."  
  
"Yes, thank you" Kurama lied. He had no idea why they had done it that way instead of just giving them a substitute teacher. He blew it off and rushed off to meet a friend.  
  
"Upton!" he called "Hey, Upton!"  
  
"Suiichi! Cant believe that I don't have any classes with you!"  
  
"You signed up for ap, right?"  
  
"Ya but the office gave me some stupid class instead"  
  
"Last period?"  
  
"Yep," Kurama explained what the office had done with the placement of the students. Upton listened and nodded where appropriate. He thanked Kurama for the information and scurried off to tell someone else who was apparently headed to the guidance office for the same reason.  
  
Kurama wandered over to the "Club Center" which was nothing more than a place to post information about clubs that were looking for members. He scanned the list of activities to see what he wanted.  
  
"Chess club, no. Drama club, yes." He mumbled, reaching for a pencil to write down the time for tryouts. "ffa, hell no." He almost laughed as he thought off the nickname that Future Farmers of America (which is also found in other countries for some inexplicable reason. I'm pretty sure that my teacher said that they had it Japan. Go figure) "too late for me to join the 'future faggots of America'" he laughed slightly (no offence to anyone who actually goes to FFA meetings)  
  
He found a few more clubs to sign up with such as art club and then started to walk off to the student parking lot. He found his car and drove home. He quickly ate dinner and took some food up to Hiei.  
  
Hiei was sitting on the bed when Kurama came in. He ate as he listened to Kurama's tale of what had happened at school. He still had no idea Kurama went to school but figured that it was best not to complain.  
  
Kurama sat at his desk and got out the small amount of homework that he had to do. Hiei, ever the romantic despite how he usually acted, climbed onto Kurama's lap much like how a cat would lay on the books to get attention. Kurama wrapped and arm around him at still managed to do his homework.  
  
Once Kurama finished the small bit of work, he and Hiei watched a move on Kurama's tv. Kurama seemed to enjoy the movie but Hiei could not care less. Even Hiei had to admit that even though he did not like the romance part it did have good fight scenes and Marcrushio's (1) death scene. After the movie was over, Kurama changed into his pajamas. He and Hiei curled up in bed and fell fast asleep. ~()~  
  
The next day set the routine that would be followed, school, clubs, homework, complete with Hiei sitting on Kurama's lap, entertainment of some sort (I know what you are thinking you sickos! And it is wrong), and then sleep. Because of they would not tell anyone, anything, umm. . . louder would be a very bad idea  
  
Hiei did not mind that he was not able so see Kurama as much as long as he still got attention. No matter what came up, 9:00-10:00 was always set aside for time with each other.  
  
Ok, that was the nicy feel god chapter, dark stuff comes next, I just wanted to emphasize their love to each other, even if they do have a gag-me- sweet one.  
  
(1) Bad spelling but anyone who can tell me who this person is gets a special treat, you get to be a student in Kurama's class and study group! HINT: not necessarily a move or TV show but it still could be!  
  
Official rules of entry and limitations: Only one guess, first one wins so remember that whole "it may take up to 24 hours for a review to show up" crap because someone else might have already won. Lucy them. You must leave some way to email you otherwise it shall be ignored. This will not be a huge role!!!  
  
And_NO_Mary_Sue's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Two weeks have passed 


	2. Kurama,

THE ANSWER: good old Marcucio (I know it is spelled wrong!) was Romeo's best buddy who ended up getting killed 'cause Will (Shakespeare that is) thought that he was taking over the story. I emailed the person who won but she never responded back. I would never want to leave people waiting for another chapter of any of my stories so I decided to dedicate the new character to my friend, Steph who is the ultimate Shakespearian. If the winner does contact me then I will repost this chapter with her info.  
  
A sob coursed through his frail body. thinking about the past and just how happy he had been hurt as though he were getting stabbed in the heart by fate's cruel dagger. He hugged his knees closer to keep what little warmth he had left in his body.  
  
"I'm going to freeze. . ." he looked once more at the window ". . . to death" he loosened his grip on his legs, waiting for death's hand to grip his soul.  
  
Just a Novelty Toy  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kurama walked into the class. Both Upton and Steph, another friend of his, were saving him a seat. He sat down with them and took out his notebook. This was his first day of his advanced placement class. This was also Upton and Steph's first AP class. He looked over both of them.  
  
Upton had dark brown hair that sprouted haphazardly from what seemed like a gel hat. He had dark green eyes that even Kurama nearly envied. He was wearing a school uniform that was more than a little too big for him. Steph, meanwhile, had blond hair that had been died red some time ago so it still retained a small tinge of red in the middle of it.  
  
He took a seat in-between them and took out his notebook. The teacher walked in and introduced herself. It was not long before they were handed out books that were guaranteed to give anyone back problems within a weeks time. He took one look in the book and wished that he had not. Every page was nearly overflowing with type small enough to warrant using an electron microscope to read. He read one paragraph and found that it was extremely confusing not to mention collage level. 'this is going to be one hell of a class!' he noted to himself. By the way that Steph and Upton were looking at him, they had also read the first paragraph. The teacher went into another room and came back with another book.  
  
"To supplement your Palmer" she said as she hoisted up another pile of books which were about the size of large paperback books "You will have your Sherman"  
  
'looks like fun, I would have preferred to stick with the big book on it's own, what did she call it again, oh yes, my Palmer' Kurama was near the point of having a nerves breakdown when she disappeared into the other room again. He was nearly reaching the state of a puddle when he saw her return with even more books. (what the hell is this? Humor? No, it isn't, it's truth. I swear it is the truth. I took this class so I know what he is going through)  
  
"This is your last book, it is March of Folly by Barbara Tuckmen." She began handing out this paperback as she had done the last. Kurama was ready to scream when she disappeared once more.  
  
'she said that that was the last one' he calmed himself 'that means that she can not be going to get another book'  
  
She soon walked in with a great deal of paper in her hands. Everyone in the class suppressed a grown in the hopes that they had enough paper in their books and this new stack was not for them. To the student's great dismay, it was for them. One was a syllabus of their homework for the week, another was a vocabulary list that was two papers front and back, a list of important people for them to remember from the first chapter, and a great deal of other stuff. This was all about Rome which the teacher mentioned was not very important on the exam.  
  
Without a moment to spare, she walked over to the blackboard and began writing facts about Rome which they were to copy. "Now" she began as she looked over them "I am sure that everyone here knows that in the middle ages books were copied by monks, right?" she looked around at a few nodding heads. "I just want you to know that I expect you to all be good little monks and copy everything that I write on the board down in a notebook."  
  
Kurama looked up at the board in despair, he was positive that the fifth Harry Potter book, all 870 pages of it, looked like a children's picture book when compared to the massive amounts of facts that were written on the board.  
  
Once every student was done copying what they could see, they moved to another seat to copy what was close to that one. The writing was far too small to read from the back of the room or from the other side. As soon as everyone returned to their seats the teacher started to lecture them about the importance of the facts that she had written on the board. She had apparently run out of ideas when she wheeled the overhead projector over. The entire class nearly cried as she put another page of notes on top of it.  
  
'If all of these days are like this then I am going to need another notebook, not to mention a new hand'  
  
the bell rang and saved some of the students from developing carpel tunnel syndrome but it was far too late to save many of the students. As they walked out the door the teacher began spouting off assignments like no one else could.  
  
"Read the first three chapters of March of Folly tonight and the first one of Palmer. Do the front of the first page of vocab and the first thee people to remember!"  
  
Something gave Kurama a very bad feeling about this but he dismissed it thinking that this would only be a one time occurrence. He walked into the auditorium and went over to the director. On the way he pulled out a script.  
  
"What scenes are we practicing?"  
  
"We are doing the Persian Good bye scene first."  
  
"Alright, I'll start going over my lines with Steph and Upton" he looked down at the highlighted lines. He had gotten the role of Will Parker, Steph had gotten Ado Anne, and Upton had gotten Ali Hackem. Practice lasted until five o'clock and they studied when they were not needed. Will Parker was a large role as were the two others. They were not the main characters but they were still very important. (to fellow cast members: I don't know enough about any other play so I am witting about this one. And remember, Sean is hott!)  
  
Once practice was finished they all headed home. Kurama gave Upton a ride because his house was on his way home and Steph was picked up by her parents. By the time that he got home and up to his room it was five thirty. He sighed and started to take out his math work, avoiding the history as long as possible. The math work was simple, as was the chemistry, and he soon found himself picking up Palmer. Hiei was still sitting on his lap, mostly asleep at this point. Kurama softly shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Hiei, this book has really tiny writing, could you please get off my lap so that I can lean over it like a vulture looking at a carcass?"  
  
Hiei mumbled something and got off Kurama's lap. He moved to the bed to watch Kurama do his work. Kurama had originally thought that Palmer would be his most confusing book but he was proven wrong the moment that he opened March of Folly. The first chapter covered the Trojan war but spend more time talking about which side the Greek gods were on and who eloped with who. Apparently Apollo sided with someone and Poseidon with the other side. Kurama could not help but to think it was stupid because it basically was talking about the Greek's imaginary friends.  
  
He was not finished when he went down for supper. He brought Hiei some food and went back to his work. He stopped his work promptly at 9:00, just in time for his time with Hiei. Kurama watched the smaller demon's eyes light up when he put his book back in his bag. 'there is no way that she can actually expect us to do all of that, I'm sure that she wont punish me.'  
  
Kurama went over to his huge stack of DVD's and started looking through them. He finally settled on 'Holes.' Hiei made no attempt to pay attention to the screen, instead looking for Kurama's attention. Hiei had fallen fast asleep by the end of the movie.  
  
"You must have had some huge fight today" Kurama said softly as he stroked Hiei's back. "This is the second time that you have fallen asleep on me" he swore that he could almost hear Hiei purring and laughed a little. He maneuvered Hiei into bed and got changed. The moment that his head it the bed he was sound asleep. 'I suppose that I didn't realize just how tired I was until now" he yawned as he scooped Hiei up in his arms.  
  
The tiny demon had given no indication that he had woken up when Kurama had moved him. He looked at him now, peaceful and content. That was how Hiei felt as well but for some reason he felt as though something bad was going to happen, something really bad. He dismissed these thoughts and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
(~) Dream (~)  
  
Hiei laid on a the floor of a cave. He recognized it as one that he had hidden in before when the person closest to him, almost a brother to him, had died. That was the last time that he had ever trusted someone that much. He had been killed in a horrid way that now replayed in Hiei's mind. He had been captured by guards and was tortured to death in the middle of the town. He managed to fight that image off but found that he was still in the cave. It was pouring cold rain outside but something caused him to go outside. There he saw himself and Kurama. He smiled at the image. In the world of rain they were the only sunny spot. He walked among them like a ghost, seeing the happiness in both of their faces. He watched then as Kurama began to pull away from the hug and then push Hiei away from him, out of the sun and into the rain. Kurama walked off as the rain pounded harder and harder. Both he and the other Hiei watched Kurama walk away until he disappeared into the dark rain. He watched the other Hiei sink to the muddy ground and cry out as tears streamed from his eyes. He watched the mud come up and grip his back, pulling him under it's brown surface.  
  
Suddenly Hiei woke up with a start. It had all been a dream. There was no other Hiei in the room and Kurama was right next to him. His sudden movement had woken him up.  
  
"What is wrong, love?" Kurama asked sleepily "another nightmare?"  
  
Hiei nodded and snuggled up to Kurama closer than he had been before, shivering with fright at just the idea of Kurama leaving him. 'he wouldn't' he rationalized 'he loves me, he is the only one who loves me and he would never leave me, ever. He knows how much it would hurt me and Kurama does not like seeing people in pain' even his own thoughts could not shake the image of him on the muddy ground from his head.  
  
Well, is that a little darker at the end? I think that this fic is kina like one of those lights that you can dim, it starts off bright and cheery but then gradually gets darker. If you still aren't getting your fill of dark stuff, just read the little things above the chapter, they are normally really dark. I mean, hell, this time the guy said that he was going to die and accepted it!  
  
#2 another little contest: whoever tells me the name of the play gets to name the teacher!!! Don't you feel important now? This is my way of naming people because I am too lazy to come up with names myself. But this time do try and respond to me, I really do feel bad about someone getting the answer right but not getting the promised prize. 


	3. I

Icy waves of rain cascaded down the tree branches on pounded the closed window. The small, emaciated form was still clinging to the tree in hopes that it would somehow save him. He could no longer feel the burning cold in his feet or hands. He was slowly growing numb, slowly dieing. Knowing that his demise was inevitable, he cried out in pain that was not from injury but from loss.  
  
"I Loved you!" he yelled to the bitter winds as the tears flowed freely down his face for only the second time in his life  
  
Novelty Toy,  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Kurama went to school the next day Hiei sat on his bed and thought of everything that had happened. He thought of the dream he had had that night. Sitting there, he realized that Kurama had not given him a kiss before leavening. It brought his thoughts back to the dream. 'no!' he told himself. 'Kurama loves me and would never leave me. I just was running late and could not find his books. He simply forgot, he will still remember'  
  
At school Kurama had no idea of the tormenting thoughts that had griped Hiei's heart. He was thinking of how to explain to the teacher that he had not finished his homework that he was sure that she would not collect. He tried a few out in his head. 'I'm sorry, I stopped doing my homework so that I could watch a movie with my lover, which I might add he slept through. Yes, that is right, I said that HE slept through it. Yes, I know that it is taboo for humans but he is a demon and so am I so it really is not too strange.' Somehow he did not think that that one would go over too well.  
  
He walked into class on time and joined his friends. Mrs. Sonth, the teacher, stood up in front of the class, who were busy writing down everything on the board. "Unless any of you can produce a good enough sob story, I will collect your papers now" Kurama looked up at her in shock. He had not finished, he had not had time. He explained that he had not been able to complete it because he was accompanying his mother to the hospital or some tests. The rest of the class backed him up in saying that his mother had been very ill at one point. It was true that his mother had gone to the hospital but he had never left the house. Mrs. Sonth bought the story and told him to hand it in tomorrow. Kurama did not think of the fact that he would have to do homework from two nights in one night.  
  
Kurama managed to skimp along in her class. In the past, his Youko side had known the answers. This subject was new to him. He soon quit art club so that he could do his homework and then drama so that he could study. The amount of time that he was dedicating to his class was growing steadily and his time with everything else was lowering dramatically. It was now often that he would have Upton quiz him as he drove him home. He was getting less and less sleep and now was resembling a zombie who was deader than most others. But it was not Kurama that suffered the most, it was Hiei.  
  
'It's going to be alright' he lied to himself. 'Kurama will be done with that class soon and then I can watch movies with him and fall asleep in his arms.' Hiei took a glance at Kurama's tv. It had not been turned on for over a month and his DVDs, once more valuable to Kurama than gold, gathered dust. Hiei spent more and more time sitting on Kurama's bed, looking longingly at the fox as Kurama did his mounting amounts of homework. He broke contact with him long enough to look at the calendar. It had only been one month since he had started the class. Hiei had watched him get sucked into a downward spiral. Because he was spending so much time studying, he no longer had time to do his other homework. He had stopped doing everything that had given him joy. Even through that, Hiei still would not let him go. 'Kurama, please, you have to stop. You need to sleep more.'  
  
"Suiichi!" Kurama's human mother called. "Time for dinner!"  
  
Kurama begrudgingly got up from his homework and went downstairs. Hiei went over to Kurama's chair and sat in it, it was still warm. He looked over Kurama's work and tried to do some of it in an attempt to wind up with some time with his lover. He reached for one of Kurama's pens and his hand accidentally bumped into something else. It was a black ball of some sort.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kurama was sitting at his desk, which covered with pictures of his fiends. In his hand he held a black ball. He shook it up and peered into a flat section. Hiei, who was in the window, had no idea what was going on. He went over to Kurama and looked at him and then at the strange ball in his hands.  
  
"It's called a magic 8 ball. It's a novelty toy"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A magic 8 ball, you ask it a yes or no question, shake it, and an answer floats to the top."  
  
"And the second thing"  
  
"A novelty toy, it is a toy that is really interesting for a short period of time but then it mainly just sits around."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Hiei shook off the odd feeling that he had and looked down at Kurama's homework. He mimicked his handwriting and wrote in a few answers. Under his lies to himself, he knew that even if he answered everything for Kurama he would not get any time with him. Kurama would devote it to studying for one class or another. He heard familiar footsteps on the stairs and moved back to the bed.  
  
Kurama walked in the room determined to study all night if he had to to get his grades up. His mother had just given him a lecture about doing well I school and had pointed out that his grades were slipping. She told him again about how proud she had been when he started off the year. He was not going to let the woman who had saved his life be disappointed in him.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama walk into the room, waiting for his plate of food. He remembered when Kurama would sometimes make him something just for them. Those times seemed far away. Hiei thought back to the night before. He had had a nightmare, just a usual one, and had tried to get Kurama to comfort him as he always had before. He had just been pushed away as Kurama mumbled something about sleed. He remembered looking at him with wide eyes, having never been pushed away by him. He had blamed it on lack of sleep and had pushed it out of his mind. 'He still loves me' he lied once more. 'He knows what it would do to me if he left me' he hugged his knees closer and looked at Kurama, who was now sitting at his desk. He sniffed the air before he realized that there was no food in the room. 'no matter, there were most likely no leftovers. He would never forget about me like that' another voice, a more pessimistic one, popped into his head. 'then why didn't he tell you that?'  
  
Again, Kurama worked until he was ready to drop. He got into his bed and soon found that there was a strong pressure against his right side. "Hiei" he mumbled "go away, I need to sleep" it was true, sleep never came easily any more no matter how much he needed it. Questions about math, science, and history would attack his every thought for hours on end before leaving him to his peace.  
  
Hiei sat up and looked down at Kurama. He wanted so bad to tell him everything that was bothering him, tell him how much he missed the time that they usually spent together, and how he felt ignored but he knew just how much Kurama needed his sleep. 'I'll tell him tomorrow' he vowed and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. He soon found his sleep attacked by vicious dreams.  
  
(~) Dream  
  
Kurama was at his desk where he always was. Hiei was, as always, sitting on their bed watching Kurama torturing himself with homework. Kurama continued to work as a demon climbed in through the window. The demon leapt upon Hiei. Hiei tried to fight back but the demon was winning. He tried yelling for help from Kurama but the fox did not hear his screams. He watched his own blood stain Kurama's carpet. He realized that he was dead. The demon started to walk over to Kurama. Hiei, even though he knew he had died, tried to get up and help. The demon had taken Hiei's sword and aimed it at Kurama's neck.  
  
Hiei sat up, sweat pouring off of him. He looked over at Kurama who was still sound asleep. He knew that his jagan was trying to send him a message and he knew that it was not the first time that it had. He understood it but would not believe it. 'he will listen to me, he has to or it will kill both of us!' suddenly Hiei could no longer stand to be in the same bed as him. He suppressed the urge to leave for good. 'What Kurama really needs is someone who cares about him, someone like me. I will not give up on him'  
  
Even though he was able to keep from leaving, he did not want to be close to him. He moved to the very edge of the bed. He slept without a pillow and with hardly a blanket in Kurama's cold room. In his dreams he was haunted by thoughts worse than death.  
  
(~) Dream  
  
Yukina was sitting on a log next to a stream that Hiei had often seen her visit. She was crying about something. 'Someone probably told her that they had still not found her brother' Hiei thought. Because he felt the need to protect her, he went over to see what was wrong. She looked up at him and screamed. She ran off into the woods.  
  
He was left alone until he sought out Yusuke. He found him looking terribly sad. Deciding not to get involved, he went to see Kuwabara so that he could tease him about something. He didn't have a plan at the time but something always came up.  
  
When Kuwabara saw him he lunged forward, knocking Hiei backwards. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. He mumbled something over and over, slowly growing to an ear shattering shout. "You bastard! You killed her!" he yelled as he grabbed a firm hold on Hiei's arm.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded. Kuwabara grabbed him and threw him into a room. As soon as he entered he could smell blood. He looked over and the self mutilated body of Yukina. Suddenly Kurama was behind him.  
  
"Wha. . ." Hiei's voice faltered. "What happened to her?"  
  
Kurama looked down with a stern gaze, "She found her brother"  
  
Hiei felt himself collapse to the ground. This was what he had feared would happen. He looked around to see that he was in a black room. Out of the blackness came Yukina, still sporting the wounds of her suicide.  
  
"You murderer" she shouted "You bastard!" her screams pierced his heart. "Look what you did to me! I would rather be dead than related to you!" Hiei backed up a few steps. "I hate you, everyone hates you! You thought that I would be happy to find my brother, didn't you! Why would anyone love you!"  
  
Hiei backed up until he bumped into Kurama.  
  
"Stupid child! How could I love you? How could anyone love you? You should be glad that none of us kill you just so that we don't have to look at you, you selfish coward!" Kurama yelled at him  
  
Hiei woke up to find that he had fallen on the floor. He looked up at the bed and peered over the edge. Kurama was sleeping. He wanted so much to wake Kurama up to tell him that he was alright. He needed a warm embrace to keep him feeling safe and warm. He hugged his knees close to him and cried, something that he had never done before. The tears washed his cheeks like little streams before they fell to the ground and hardened. He scooped them up and put them in a box that he had found some time before.  
  
In the morning he woke up to find that Kurama had gone to school already. Was it possible that he had missed Hiei lying on the floor, clutching his legs to his chest?  
  
WOW! That was one hell of a dark dream! It is now official, I frighten myself!  
  
Maybe I should go into writing more dark stuff, or maybe I should stay the hell away from it! 


End file.
